


S A V E

by tyjish



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjish/pseuds/tyjish
Summary: "He won't let me talk to him," she whimpered into the phone."Who won't?""You know who."





	S A V E

**Author's Note:**

> If you are easily triggered, please do not read this.

The gasps for air were almost suffocating just to listen to. The complete devastation was unbearable. The other line tried to control breaths but it was of no use. He could feel the tears as if they washed through the phone line.

"I-I th-thought that it.. that he..."

A series of choked coughs followed. He tried to calm her with his soft, gentle voice.

"Sh sh... Jenna, it's ok," he said trying to keep his voice from shaking, "take your time. It's ok."

"It's not though!" she screamed back, then proceeded to weep.

Josh held the line to his ear for another minute while she calmed herself slightly. Her breathing slowed down.

"I-I'm so sorry, Josh. You know I hate yelling, especially at you... i-it's not y-you... it's just..."

Her voice cut off again. Josh didn't care if he was screamed at, he would stay on the line for as long as anyone needed. And he had a bad feeling who Jenna was crying about.

Suddenly the breathing stopped. Josh had a slight moment of panic, before he heard a barely audible whisper.

"He's back."

Josh could feel his heart stop. It was his turn to cry now. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it would only make things worse, but all these thoughts were flooding into his mind as tears flooded from his eyes. 

"He won't let me talk to him," she whimpered into the phone.

Josh already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, yet he still continued.

"Who won't?"

"You know who."

Her voice was dry and worn now.

"I'm on my way right now," he managed to get out.

And before Jenna could answer, he already hung up and was out the door.

Josh was staying with his family for the first few weeks leading up to their summer shows, so thankfully he was close by to his best friend's new house he bought with Jenna. 

His hands were shaking at the wheel, palms sweating and making the wheel wet. He was whispering inaudibly to himself. He didn't even know what. His mind was spinning. So much so that he almost ran into a night biker. 

After 15 minutes of pure terror, he finally reached his destination. Everything was pitch black. All the lights were turned off inside, which frightened him even more. As he stepped out of his car and slowly approached the house, he could subtly feel the atmosphere around him getting deeper, heavier, and drowsier. Each step closer to the door became more and more difficult to the point where he was basically dragging his feet to the dark entrance. Finally he arrived, his hand, still trembling, lifted up to turn the knob. 

He couldn't tell what would come next, yet he still knew what awaited him inside, and what was inside terrified him more than anything he could ever imagine. 

He opened the door, not even a creak sounded. He looked inside to what seemed to be a chasm of darkness. He took a deep breath, and stepped in. 

He felt around him for a light switch. He found one quickly right beside the door, but as he attempted to press down, it was as if something was holding him back. The realistic side of his mind wanted to figure it was jammed, but Josh knew it was something much more severe than that. 

So he continued to wade through the darkness. Slowly he walked, for what seemed to be forever in his mind, but presently he tripped over a figure. He fell and busted his chin on what felt to be a staircase. He rushed to his senses quickly, backing away from whatever he tripped over. He pulled out his phone (which would've been the wise idea from the start) and flashed it at the object. It was Jenna. Josh wanted to think it was the lighting but he knew it wasn't. Her face was pale as a ghost, her eyes were sagged and red, as if she hadn't slept for days. His observation was cut short as she rushed to him and grasped him tightly. She was cold as ice. Josh embraced her back strongly. She stayed in his strong arms for a long time. Her weeps were silent, but he could still feel her heavy breaths. She was shaking, too, to a frightening point. This only made him want to hug her tighter. 

Finally after a long while of comfort, Jenna loosened herself from his grip. She stared into his eyes in desperation. She then sacrificed a small smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she whispered to him. 

Josh nodded trying to smile back.

"Where is he?" he asked quietly.

Jenna shook her head, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Where are they," she spoke, close to hopelessness. 

She then raised her arm to point to the entrance to what appeared to be a dining room. 

Josh nodded and slowly rose. Jenna rushed to take his hand. He looked down to see her.

"I-I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't as bad as it is. I-I know how hard this is for you," she whispered.

Josh lowered himself again to meet her eyes. He placed his hand over hers.

"It's hard on all of us. And I'm glad you called me. I always want you to call me if something like this occurs. I just never thought..." he paused and took a deep breath. "I-I just... I just didn't think it would happen again," he said, forcing back his tears.

Jenna held his face in her hands.

"Neither did I, love. Neither did I."

After a moment, Josh rose again. He looked at Jenna one more time for her look of encouragement, before he faced someone he thought he'd never have to face again. Or at least not like this.

He inched down the stairs, and after gathering all his courage, headed towards the entrance to the dining room. He wasn't as familiar with this setting so he didn't exactly know where he would find what he was looking for. Yet somehow, he felt an invisible dark force, pulling him to where he needed to go. As he walked into the dining area, he looked to his left. There lay the opening to a kitchen. An island was in the middle. Josh felt compelled to walk there. He circled partially around the counter before he saw it. He saw him. He saw... them. 


End file.
